Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic noise attenuation method and an apparatus for use in effecting such method and, in particular, to such electronic noise attenuation method which electronically achieves attenuation of a sound wave propagated from a source of noise in an area in which a sound wave can be propagated in a three dimensional direction by generating another sound wave 180.degree. out of phase and the same sound pressure with the propagated sound wave to produce interference between these two sound waves in a given region within the above-mentioned sound propagatable area, and an apparatus for use in effecting such method.